The Return of Ma'at and Chaos
by ginnykane percabethfan
Summary: What happens when Apophis is banished? Would they live happily ever after? With the Kanes, that's probably NEVER going to happen. Will Sadie finally figure out what her mother meant about rival magic? Read on to find out! This is what I think might happen IF there is a next book.
1. Chapter 1: My boyfriend goes missing

**Hey everyone! I'm going to start making the next story of The Kane Chronicles. If you have any ideas please paste them in the comments section below thanks!**

Chapter 1: My Boyfriends goes missing. Sadie

It's me, Sadie.

You may be thinking, "_Who in the world is Sadie?" _Well, I'm Sadie also known as Eye of Isis, the amazing sister of Carter, [Yes Carter, I am your amazing sister, you even said so yourself.] Girlfriend of Walt/Anubis(I know confusing), daughter of Julius and Ruby and so on.

OK, let's get to to the point. You're all alive because of me and Carter. We saved the bloody world from the bloody snake Apophis from swallowing the sun. Then, Carter became Pharaoh and we THOUGHT we would be happily ever after, but no. We didn't. It all started when my boyfriend, Walt/Anubis went missing...

I was eating dinner in the Great Room. "Carter, where in the world is Walt?" I demanded. "I don't know, I haven't seen him at all today," Carter answered as if nothing was wrong. I really want to give my brother a smack in the head to make him remember what is going on. Doesn't he know how serious it is? Walt is missing! My boyfriend is missing! Well, what do you thinks I did? I went to his room to see if he was OK.

When I got there, I knocked on his door three times. No answer. I turned the knob but the door was locked. Just when I was about to break the door open, it mysteriously opened by itself. Cautiously, I walked inside and looked around. All seemed fine. Except for... Was that a bit of greasy hair? No it can't be him. No not him, please not him. "SETNE!" I ran for the door but before I could open the door I got pulled back. "Nice try doll but your not fast enough for me," said a ghost with greasy hair small body and evil eyes. I pulled out my wand and yelled, "_Tas!" _  
_  
_The command for bind shimmered in the air. Pink mummy wrappings wrapped around the ghost. But Setne burned the wrappings easily. "You really should practice more. That was way too easy even for ghost, "Setne announced, "let me show you how it's done." Before he had a chance to yell out the spell, Carter threw his wand and it hit the ghost right between his eyes. Sometimes I actually really appreciate him. [Yes Carter, I actually said that.] "Thank you, what should we do with the idiot?" I asked. "Let's bring him to Zia, she might know," Carter announced. Seriously, sometimes Carter depends to much on that fragile girl. [OK Carter, calm down she's not fragile OK?] So we dragged the ghost down to Zia's room and twice I tripped. For a ghost and such a small person Setne can be quite heavy. Finally, we arrived at Zia's room. I knocked three times and waited. No answer. Carter started to look worried so I made a excuse.  
"Oh, Carter, calm down. She's not dead." I said, which just made him mentally panic even **more**. "Carter, she's probably just napping or something. Seriously, she's more capable of protecting herself than you staying out of trouble." Carter eyed me, _You really want to get into more trouble, don't you?. _I sighed.  
"'Kay, you know what? I'm gonna go inside. If she's inside I'll let you in." Carter didn't answer, so I took it as a yes. I opened the door and then I stepped in. I closed the door right behind me.

Zia's room wasn't exactly picture perfect. It was kinda messy. The chair was really out of place, some of her camo clothes were in a pile, slumped together in a corner. Her bookshelves were stashed with books of hieroglyphs and a few scrolls. More of Cleo's roll, but who am I to judge? I'm not her. Her bed was technically the only thing in her room that wasn't a rat's nest, I'm not trying to complain that her room is messy, but, I'm just speaking -sorry, _thinking_, the truth.

As I walked closer to the bookshelf, I noticed that there were a stack of fallen books and scrolls. When I was standing directly in front of it, a sleepy Zia emerged from the pile of fallen scrolls and books. She was mumbling something about 'rival magic' and so on. Hm..if my memory is correct (which it usually is, because I'm_that_ awesome) I'm pretty sure my ghostly mom said something about rival magic the last me and Carter visited her and dad. Yeah...she's a ghost and our dad is_kinda_like the god of the Underworld and yeah. Very confusing, but I'm sure you'll get a somewhat decent explanation later on.

I helped Zia up.

"W-waaa? What happened? Did Elmo eat rainbows?" She mumbled drowsily. Okay, first off, why is she talking about Elmo? Isn't that like some kind of T.V. show for little kids? Well, whatever. I walked over to the door and Carter came in dragging the unusually heavy *coughcough**fat**cough* Setne behind him.  
"Who the...SETNE! What the heck is_he_ doing here?!" She demanded.  
"Er...he kinda..erm...attacked Walt and stole his secret candy stash?" I lied. I don't know why I did that. I guess I just felt like saying that. But- uhg! Forget it. I'm a difficult person.  
"What? Walt has a secret candy stash? And where _is_ Walt exactly?" Zia asked.  
"Uh..er...well...I don't know. But my assumption is that Setne did something." I guessed.  
"Yeah, right, doll. I'm not _that _low. I have my awesome powers too y'know. Apparently, some unintelligent people were unwise and **AMBUSHED **me-" I interrupted Setne's explanation.  
"Where? I want to tell them they did an epic job." Setne shot me a death glare.  
"Anyways... I was happily napping in the forest; away from you people, but then suddenly I was, like I said, ambushed me. I needed time to get my mind running, but there were like 5 ambushing me and I had no choice but to flee to here."  
"Uh...don't you mean, **WALT'S CLOSET**!" I yelled. That little liar. If he can break those ribbons then as far as I'm concerned, I _know_ he's evil. Down to the very soul, wait, isn't he already a soul?...uhm...Down to the bottom of...whatever is the deepest part of a ghost.  
I still didn't trust the ghost. I still don't know why he was hiding in Walt's room. I won't be tricked by him. He's hiding something and I won't stop searching until I know what he is hiding.

**Like it, hate it?Review! And, I will say this again, if you have ANY suggestions for the story, tell me in the review, if you don't, still REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A visit to the Smurf god

**Hey guys! Ginnykane+percabethfan is back once again! So here's the story! Enjoy! Oh, aaaaaaaaaand, I don't own The Kane Chronicles, the characters or…(*****Dramatic effect***) fluffy peguins. Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review. Plzzzzzzzzzzzz review! Ok, really, now onto the story. Peace!**

**Chapter 2: A visit to the smurf god**

**Sadie**

Carter mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch. "What did you see Carter?" Zia asked worriedly. "I saw Jupiter and Ra fighting. Ra nearly got banished to the Duat when Setne came and stopped Jupiter. Jupiter sent minions to go after Setne. Then I woke up," Carter explained. "Whoa, hold on. Who is the bloody Jupiter? And, are you saying he, "I pointed a finger toward the ghost, " is telling the truth?" "Yes, of course I was, I came here to inform you guys I bumped into Zia on the way here and she even saw what was going on," Setne exclaimed. Zia nodded and said, "Rival magic." I took a deep breath and said, "It's time we go see dad.

" O...kay, we'll go this afternoon, we'll need some time to process everything." Zia decided. This Jupiter dude...he sounds familiar. It's obvious he isn't a normal magician or a magician at all, he has to be a god. But I've never heard of him...

"Hey, Carter, about the Jupiter dude, is he some kind of god...or a mag-" Cleo suddenly dropped her books at the entrance to the hall. "Cleo, you alright?" I asked. She shook her head a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine, but why are you talking about Jupiter?" She said Jupiter with a mix of distaste and worry.

"Carter's vision," I replied simply.

"What about?" Cleo asked. Carter re-explained what he saw in his vision thingy. Cleo looked pale and worried.

"It has begun..." Cleo said, petrified.

"What has?" Carter asks. I'm not going to tell him that he's stupid this time, I don't even know.

"The prophecy, i-it's started..." She said in a shaky voice.

"What prophecy?" I asked. If there's a prophecy, I better be in it or else it`s not correct, without me and Carter, this world would`ve ended ages ago so, that proves I`m awesome! Anyways, very important.

"Could you recite it?"

"_Greek and Roman shall join the war,_

_Egyptian magic shall not be far,_

_The gods shall fight before our eyes,_

_The world will either end or rise._ And that's as much as I know of the prophecy." Cleo said. What's going on about the Roman and Greek stuff. Don't tell that Jupiter dude is from Greek or Roman mythology...and that this is another world ending prophecy. I wish it wasn't, but apparently it is, now we need to save this world. **AGAIN!** UUHHHHHGGGGG!  
We went to see our father/Osiris. He had sometimes had blue skin and sometimes had brown skin, the color of skin tone my dad has which is the same skin tone Carter has but my father looked much better[Well, it is true Carter don't deny it.]

As soon as Osiris/dad saw Setne, the weightless yet so heavy ghost was immediately wrapped in ribbons that were much stronger than the ones I summoned. "My children! Great job! You found this dangerous ghost!" dad said. I looked at Carter and I immediately knew what he was trying to say(with his eyes)

_Should we?_  
_I don't know, he might be our only chance._  
_I guess your right._  
_You tell him, Sadie_  
_No you._  
_I always have to do it._  
_Fine._  
"Dad, we need Setne. Odd things are happening. Carter had a vision about a god or magician Jupiter and Ra fighting. Cleo thinks a bloody prophecy is soon going to be fulfilled. Setne can help us, he knows lots about this subject. Who is this bloody Jupiter anyway? Is he Roman or Greek? Or is he from another place?" I asked. "This is very bad," Dad said lost in thought. "What's going to happen dad?" Carter asked quietly. "Sadie, do you remember what your mother told you the last time you came?" dad asked me. Of course I did. I nodded, "She told me that I should give Walt and Anubis another chance and to go easy on them." Dad managed a faint smile and said, "Not that bit, the stuff about rival magic." Right, I knew I was forgetting something important. [What Carter, I actually did know I was forgetting something.] Just by looking in my dad's eyes, I knew what he wanted to say, "Another war is coming and every god, demon and magician in Egypt have to defend our country. That includes Chaos. Chaos may be our great enemy but he is also from Egypt. We need the gods and we also need chaos. It's time for Ma'at and Isfet to work as one. To let the gods return to the mortal world, you must first bring Apophis back to the mortal world." I knew dad was right but I didn't want to see all our work gone for nothing. But it was our only way. "Setne, you better do as we say," I warned him, "or else… You don't want to know." Setne nodded and pulled out another precious book he must have stolen from someone. The title read, "The Book of Apophis." Just by reading the title I knew I was not going to like that book.

I held the book gingerly in my hands. I opened the book, How to make Apophis rise from the Duat. Wow this book is made to destroy the world. I took one glance at the pages and I handed it off to Carter.  
" I don't understand all these bloody steps, you decode it, Carter." I said as I shoved the book in his face.  
"W-what?! If you don't understand how am I supposed to understand it?!" He demands.  
"Well, you don't have the title of _World's Nerdiest Brother_ for nothing!" I shouted back.  
"Sassy," He muttered. As much as I wanted to punch him in the face I decided to let that one slide [Yes, Carter, you know how generous I am.].  
Carter opened the book and skimmed it. He sighed and closed the book shut.  
"I don't know, this bloody book is too complicated. All I picked up was that one Egyptian drawing of Bes. And I don't think they got his beautiful side." Carter mumbled the last part, but I heard him anyways.  
"So, what now? Are we supposed to find him or something?" I asked.  
"Yes, Sadie, you are." Dad interrupted. "I do not know the location of the smurf-"  
"Dwarf." Carter corrected.  
"Right. Any who, I do not know where thedwarf god is currently, so you're going to have to track him down yourselves. I am sorry, I cannot help you." Dad said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mom appeared. She still looked so alive for a ghost, I hope I look that lively if I die [Carter, don't get all excited. I said if and that's a really BIG if too.].  
Anywho, Mom started talking about stuff I didn't really keep track of.  
"Uh...Mom, we're kinda in a rush here, so if you don't mind..." I said.  
"Oh, sure, you can go. I just needed to tell the ugly guy some stuff." Mom said, eyeing Setne with a death glare.

Can anyone guess what happens next? Well, I don't even know so give me your suggestions! And review plzzzzzzzzzz. R&R: Mom eyeing Setne with a death glare.


	3. Chapter 3: Taweret's Return

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a week because I was in Cuba. It was awesome! Okay, I'm getting off track, this is about the story not me now, here we go!**

**The next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taweret's Return**

**Carter**

Sadie and I, along with our fat little ghost, went for a visit at the House of Rest. It took a lot of energy to place ourselves back into the Duat, I'm actually kind of dizzy. I managed to walk, or so Sadie referred to it; 'danced' to the Throne of Fire. The Throne of Fire started to move through the doors.

It took us a while, but we got to the House of Rest. When we got to the doors, I was ambushed.

"ARG!" A small, hairy figure in a Speedo cried, launching itself at me. It was Bes. I was actually happy to see him, but then I changed my mind. Bes stood in front of me, with his butt in my face.

"Behold my tanned, hairy butt cheeks!" Bes yelled. I screamed and almost fell into the water.

"Bes, calm down, it's just us!" Sadie cried. "And where's Tawaret?!" Bes calmed down.

"Oh." Bes realized. Awkward moment. "Tawaret is inside with the elderly." I've just been traumatized for life.

"So, now that you've had your fun sticking your butt in my face and traumatizing me, can we go in the House of Rest now?" I interrupted.

"Oh, sure." Bes lead us into the House of Rest. I could hear Sadie snickering.** [Yes, Sadie, you're laugh is ****_that_**** loud.] **Sometimes, she's _so_annoying. How would she feel if she got a hairy, tanned butt stuck in her face? I doubt she'd be happy about it.

When we entered the House of Rest, we were greeted by a hippopotamus with a big purple-pink belly. She was known as Taweret, the goddess of childbirth and fertility. "Hello my sweets! It's nice to see you again!"

"It's great to see you again too, Tawaret." Sadie said. I heard Setne clear his throat. Attention hog much. "Right," Sadie eyed Setne. "so, we came here, because Cleo said there's going to be another prophecy happening and Setne here, has this book. We looked at the page on how to bring Apophis back from the Duat, but we couldn't transcribe it, the only thing we picked up was a picture of Bes."

"Let's see," Taweret said. I handed Taweret the book. I wonder what all that stuff means, it makes me dizzy just thinking about it.

_"Greek and Roman shall join the war,_

_Egyptian magic shall not be far,_

_The gods shall fight before our eyes,_

_The world will either end or rise,_

_One ghost carelessly,_

_Saves many fearlessly_–"

Taweret recited. Say what? Did Taweret just recite the prophecy. "Oh, dear, the page got ripped there."

"I think you read the wrong page," I said, turning the page.

"Oh, there," Taweret said. She skimmed the pages. "So, you'll need the previous Eye of Ra, she will then aid you in bringing back Apophis from the Duat by luring him out, then once Apophis rises, the other gods can rise too. You must be careful, once you lure Apophis out of the Duat, he might start attacking us again. Which is why I don't suggest using this idea. You must have someone who is a fast talker or someone who is very convincing to tell Apophis that before he destroys the world. And Jupiter can be very powerful, even more powerful than all the gods joined together so that's why you guys have to awaken Apophis to keep them from taking over Egypt _again. _"

Taweret handed me the book back.

Then, Sadie, being the clueless person she is, **[Yes Sadie, you are ****_ALWAYS _****clueless.]** asked, "Who is the bloody 'them'?! Who is this bloody Jupiter?! You guys talk about them like they are the big nasty! ALSO! YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING SOMETHING!" Sadie yelled nearly breaking my eardrum, when nobody answered, she looking furious for not remembering something that we were supposed to remember, "WALT! YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT WALT! HE IS ALSO A GOD! DO SOMETHING!" With that said, everyone's eyes went wide and that's when chaos broke through.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review! The 10th reviewer gets a…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…wait for it…**

**…**

**…**

**SNEAK PEAK! YAAAAAYYYY! **

**Well, peace! I'm out! See you soon! I hope. **

**Ginnykane+percabethfan!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! :P **


End file.
